Bats!/Gallery
The vampire fruit bat infestation Applejack waiting for the sunrise S4E07.png|Here comes Apple Season... Applejack 'Any minute now' S4E07.png|...any minute now! Applejack crouching S4E7.png|The dawn cometh! The sun brightens Sweet Apple Acres S4E07.png|One fast sunrise! Applejack happy S4E07.png|Ride 'em, cowpony! Applejack excited for Apple Bucking season S4E7.png|Come on sunrise, let Apple Bucking Day commence. Applejack walking through Sweet Apple Acres S4E07.png|Ooh, just look at all these wonderful apples. Applejack bucking the apple tree S4E07.png|Applejack bucking on Apple Bucking Day. Applejack surrounded by the apples S4E07.png|Yet, ah still can't all these apples. Apple falling from tree S4E7.png|Everything seems well... A mushy apple in Applejack's hooves S4E7.png|Uh..um..not so wonderful after all? Apples destroyed S4E07.png|Splat. Applejack looks at the destroyed apples S4E07.png|Talk about squishy hooves! Applejack looks at the rotten apples S4E07.png|What is this...? Applejack confused S4E7.png|Why are all the apples rotten!? Applejack 'They're back!' S4E07.png|They're BACK! Applejack sees the bats flying S4E07.png|Those... dang vermin! Bell ringing S4E07.png|*Ding* Applejack's friends coming towards Applejack's home S4E07.png|I wonder what's going on? Applejack 'I need all hooves' S4E07.png Applejack 'and claws' S4E07.png Rarity tells Applejack to calm down S4E07.png Applejack faces Rarity S4E07.png|You say somethin'? Applejack walking towards Rarity S4E07.png|...Do you know, what kind of danger my trees are in? Applejack 'Vampire fruit bats are attackin' Sweet Apple Acres!' S4E07.png Twilight '...in the west orchard' S4E07.png Applejack's friends hearing Applejack talking about the bats S4E07.png|The real writer is actually Merriwether Williams. Applejack 'They're vampire fruit bats!' S4E07.png Applejack's friends see Applejack walking S4E07.png Applejack about to pull the tarp S4E07.png|This cloth tastes bad. Applejack tossing the sheet S4E7.png|And here it is! Applejack reveals a big apple S4E07.png|That is one HEAVY apple! Applejack smiling at the apple S4E7.png Applejack's friends amazed S4E07.png|Everyone's amazed. Applejack talking about the big apple S4E07.png|The Big Apple! Applejack shining the apple S4E7.png Applejack cleans the apple with her tail S4E07.png|Sparkly, isn't it? Applejack wiping the apple with her tail S4E7.png Rarity looks at her own reflection on the apple S4E07.png|Reflection! Rarity looks at her reflection S4E07.png Fluttershy '... know how special that particular apple...' S4E07.png Applejack 'Yeah right' S4E7.png Applejack 'Be my guest' S4E07.png Fluttershy_feeling_confident_S4E7.png Fluttershy smiling S4E07.png|Isn't she cute? The vampire fruit bat infested orchard S4E7.png Fluttershy flying towards the vampire fruit bats S4E7.png Fluttershy landing in front of a tree S4E7.png Fluttershy about to talk with the bats S4E07.png Fluttershy looking up at the bats S4E7.png Fluttershy sees rotten apple being thrown onto the ground S4E07.png Fluttershy looking down at an apple S4E7.png Fluttershy 'We were just wondering if maybe...' S4E07.png Fluttershy grinning S4E07.png|Dat eyebrow thang. Fluttershy getting seeds spit at her S4E7.png|Vampire Bat used Bullet Seed Fluttershy runs away from the seeds being spat on her S4E07.png|It's Super Effective! Applejack 'What'd he say' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'Um... yes' S4E07.png Applejack becomes happy S4E07.png|This pleases AJ. Fluttershy '...it could've been a no' S4E07.png Applejack becomes unhappy S4E07.png Fluttershy '...it might take some time...' S4E07.png Applejack 'Uh-huh' S4E07.png|Say what? Applejack looks up to the apple tree S4E07.png Fluttershy surprised S4E07.png|''le gasp!'' Fluttershy '...that's a bit harsh...' S4E07.png Applejack 'No, I do not' S4E07.png|All up in yer face! Stop the bats! Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the tree covered by bats S4E07.png|Black tree? Vampire fruit bats flying S4E07.png|Wretched bats! Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Applejack, your Derpy is showing. Applejack singing while facing Twilight S4E07.png Applejack singing while facing Spike S4E07.png Applejack singing while walking through Sweet Apple Acres S4E07.png Bats taking the apples S4E07.png Bat emerges from the tree biting on an apple S4E07.png|Biting an apple and sleeping at the same time. A shriveled up apple bouncing off the ground S4E7.png Applejack steps on a rotten apple S4E07.png|All rotten apples will be stomped on. Applejack singing while facing Rarity S4E07.png Applejack singing while Pinkie is beside her S4E07.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity looks at each other S4E7.png Applejack pointing to the trees S04E07.png Bats flying away from trees S04E07.png Applejack sees the bats flying in the sky S4E07.png Bats flying towards the screen S04E07.png Fluttershy 'Now wait just a minute' S4E07.png Fluttershy '...there's another...' S4E07.png|"There's another side to this." Fluttershy '...side to this' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'And if I did not defend them' S4E07.png Fluttershy '...then I would be remiss' S4E07.png Bat couple with their baby S4E07.png|Isn't that nice. Baby bat flying around Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy smiling at the bats S4E7.png Fluttershy and the baby bat S4E07.png|This thing is completely opposite to the original. Applejack 'give me a break' S4E07.png|Double facehoof. For when a single facehoof just isn't sufficient. Applejack's friends sees Applejack walking away S4E07.png Applejack 'The orchard is not their...' S4E07.png Bat with an apple on a table S4E07.png|Vam Pir's Apple Restaurant, on business A vampire fruit bat stealing an apple from another S4E7.png Another bat steals an apple away from the bat S4E07.png|GIMME THAT. An angry vampire fruit bat S4E7.png Bat eyes turn red S04E07.png|That made one unhappy guest. Applejack facing Spike S4E07.png Applejack 'They don't!' S4E07.png Rainbow sees Applejack singing S4E07.png Applejack 'And that is just a fact' S4E7.png Applejack sees two bats fighting over an apple S4E07.png Fluttershy 'That's where I have to disagree' S4E07.png Bats with a green apple S4E07.png|"They're loyal to their family.." Bats taking a bite on the apple S4E07.png|Some bats like these look and feel nice. Seeds spreading around S4E07.png Applejack with a sheet S4E07.png Applejack '...and hide!' S4E07.png Applejack 'They're big...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and ugly...' S4E07.png|"I'm Batmare." Applejack '...and mean as sin' S4E07.png|Her shadow can turn into everything. Applejack 'Will ya look at the state...' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'They help your trees' S4E07.png|"They help your trees, ..." Fluttershy and Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres S4E07.png|"...they'll grow stronger faster." Fluttershy, Applejack and the tree S4E07.png They've turned my life to a total disaster! S4E07.png|"They've turned my life.." Applejack singing while Fluttershy looks down S4E07.png|"...to a total disaster!" Rarity 'I for one don't have a doubt' S4E07.png Rainbow 'I second that' S4E07.png Rainbow '...they've got to hit the road' S4E07.png Applejack '...to just one simple fact' S4E07.png Fluttershy sees her friends walking S4E07.png|Stop the bats! Fluttershy sees her friends walking around her S4E07.png|Putting a feast over Fluttershy? With Pinkie on it? Applejack's face S4E07.png|Grr. Rarity's face S4E07.png|Humph. Pinkie Pie happy S4E07.png|YAY! Rainbow Dash's face S4E07.png|Mmph. Twilight's face S4E07.png|I'm a princess. I can do whatever I want. Deal with it. Applejack singing while Fluttershy cowers down S4E07.png|AJ vs. Fluttershy Fluttershy cowering down S4E07.png|Why you do this to me? Applejack '...it's time that we attack!' S4E07.png|The Serious 6 (w/ Spike) disagree on the Shyly Pony. Finding a solution Rarity helps Fluttershy get up S4E07.png|Fluttershy, Dear... Applejack '...so they don't destroy the rest of my orchard' S4E07.png Pinkie Pie hopping S4E07.png|Fruit Bat Round Up, Fruit Bat Round Up! Fluttershy 'let them have part of the orchard' S4E07.png Applejack 'Have you lost your pest-lovin' mind' S4E07.png Fluttershy '... they could have their own apples to enjoy!' S4E07.png Fluttershy point towards the tree S4E07.png|Productivity! Woop woop! Applejack 'That sounds real nice 'n all...' S4E07.png Applejack '..buildin' this so-called 'sanctuary'...' S4E07.png|''siiiiigh.'' Applejack '...is a second they'll spend destroyin' orchards!' S4E07.png Applejack '...the last time there was an infestation!' S4E07.png Applejack '...the thought of it gives me nightmares!' S4E07.png An apple being put into a bucket S4E07.png Apple trees destroyed S4E07.png Rainbow 'There was still cider, right' S4E07.png Applejack 'Not. A. Drop.' S4E07.png Rainbow 'No cider!' S4E07.png|No cider?!? Rainbow freaks out S4E07.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Twilight looks up S4E07.png Rainbow '...and we need to do it now!' S4E07.png Applejack '...she'd be here tellin' us to do just that!' S4E07.png Twilight '...but I think Applejack is right' S4E07.png Twilight 'I just wish there was another way...' S4E07.png|Bring me some tea. Two sugars. Twilight thinking S4E07.png Twilight 'Maybe there is' S4E07.png View of Twilight's Library S04E07.png Twilight 'The good news is that I found a spell...' S4E07.png|Look at all my books! Twilight levitates a book S4E07.png Twilight '...I need the bats' full and complete attention' S4E07.png Fluttershy gasp S4E07.png Twilight 'I need you to do your Stare...' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I don't know' S4E07.png Rainbow 'You've used the Stare plenty of times...' S4E07.png|Think of the cider! Rainbow looking at Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy '...it's not something I take lightly' S4E07.png|No means no. Applejack 'This circumstance is plenty dire to me!' S4E07.png Applejack looking at Fluttershy S4E07.png Rainbow 'Me too!' S4E07.png|I believe somepony needs a cidervention. Rainbow 'Think of the cider' S4E07.png|"Think of the cider!" Rainbow Dash being dramatic S4E7.png|Dramatic Dashie is best Dashie. Rainbow 'Won't somepony please think of the cider!' S4E07.png|"Won't somepony please think of the cider?!" Fluttershy 'I'm sorry' S4E7.png Fluttershy 'I just don't like the idea' S4E07.png Fluttershy looks at Applejack S4E07.png Applejack 'It just feels wrong!' S4E07.png|What's that on the ceiling? Twilight '...there won't be any apples left...' S4E07.png Fluttershy feeling pressured S4E07.png|Whaddya choose? Fruit bat round-up Fluttershy walking towards her friends S4E07.png|Fluttershy walking towards her friends. Fluttershy reluctant S4E07.png Fluttershy accepts S4E07.png Rarity 'Good choice' S4E07.png Rarity '...with those icky bats!' S4E07.png|Icky! Fluttershy 'They're not icky' S4E07.png|They're not icky. Rainbow on top of Applejack's house S4E07.png Applejack 'We've gotta round up these beasts with wings first' S4E07.png|Get down from there! Applejack 'Time's a-wastin'!' S4E07.png Bunch of apples on Pinkie's head S4E07.png Pinkie Pie hopping with a bunch of apples on her head S4E07.png Pinkie looking at the bats S4E07.png|Conga reference? The bats awakening S4E7.png Bats going after the apples S4E07.png Rarity in a hazmat suit S4E07.png Rarity about to catch the bats with a net S4E07.png|Futuristic suit. Trying to catch the bat S4E07.png The bat wakes up S4E07.png Apple falls onto Rarity's hazmat suit S4E07.png Bat lands onto Rarity's hazmat suit S4E07.png Bat licking off the destroyed apple S4E07.png|Blue tongue. Rarity freaks out S4E07.png Rarity running away from the bats S4E07.png|Help, icky bat, icky bat, ahhhhh! Bat taking hold of an apple with its tongue S4E07.png Rainbow leaving a rainbow trail S4E07.png|whoooosh Rainbow holding the bats S4E07.png Rainbow taking the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie attracting the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie leaving the apples onto the ground for the bats to consume S4E07.png Rarity runs away from the bats S4E07.png Twilight and Fluttershy putting tubs of apples onto the branches S4E07.png|That sure is an apple tree. Rainbow transporting the bats onto the tree S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats consuming the apples S4E07.png Rainbow preventing a bat from flying away S4E07.png|Get back there Applejack 'I think we got 'em all!' S4E07.png Applejack '...is for you do to your Stare' S4E07.png Fluttershy '...are you sure I really need...' S4E07.png Main cast nodding their heads S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I really, really, really hate to do this to you' S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I just hope you can forgive me...' S4E07.png Fluttershy about to do the Stare S4E07.png Fluttershy does the Stare S4E07.png|The Stare Bats being Stared upon S4E07.png The bats being Stared upon S4E07.png Applejack 'Now you go, Twilight!' S4E07.png Twilight walking towards the tree S4E07.png Twilight doing her magic S4E07.png|Hnnnnng... Twilight casting a spell on the bats S4E07.png|Next, on Twilight and Gromit Spell being casted on the bats S4E07.png|''Pommes'' bad... Pommes baaad... Say "No" to fuji, gala, and red delicious... Fluttershy Stares at the bats intensely S4E07.png|I see what you did there! Twilight staring blankly S4E7.png Twilight smile S4E07.png Twilight telling Fluttershy to stop staring S4E07.png Fluttershy stops her Stare S4E07.png Spike 'Did it work' S4E07.png Applejack 'Only one way to find out for sure' S4E07.png Rainbow hovering S4E07.png Bat wiping its eyes S4E07.png Rainbow presents an apple to a bat S4E07.png Bat sniffing the apple S4E07.png Bat rejects the apple S4E07.png|And there was much rejoicing. Rainbow happy S4E07.png Applejack is happy S4E07.png Rainbow 'We'll be drinking cider all winter long!' S4E07.png Applejack thanks Fluttershy for her help S4E07.png Fluttershy listening S4E07.png Spike 'Aw, don't mention it' S4E07.png|My pleasure, AJ Mane 6 walking S4E07.png Fluttershy sniffing S4E07.png Fluttershy looking at an apple S4E07.png|Juicy apple. So yum. A new suspect? Applejack "Apple Bucking Day, take two" S4E07.png Applejack waiting for the second sunrise S4E07.png Applejack watching apples fall S4E07.png Applejack frowning S4E7.png Applejack depressed S4E07.png Twilight's mouth agape S4E7.png Applejack angry that the spell didn't work S4E07.png|Well, whoever it was ruined this poor apple. Applejack suggests more extreme measures S4E07.png Rainbow Dash 'Come on everypony!' S4E7.png Main cast tracking down vampire bats S4E07.png Main cast finds vampire fruit bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats sitting around S4E07.png A vampire fruit bat flying S4E7.png A vampire fruit bat reading S4E7.png Rainbow Dash offering apple to vampire bat S4E07.png|Do you want an apple, Mr. Fruit Bat? Vampire fruit bat swats apple away S4E07.png|No thanks! Rainbow Dash with a worried expression S4E7.png Rarity catches apple on her horn S4E07.png|You okay, Rarity? You and Sweetie Belle seem to have apple magnets in your horns. Applejack suspects someone else S4E07.png|Well, we better find whoever it was. Twilight asking Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy unsure S4E07.png Twilight "catch whoever it is in the act" S4E07.png Twilight proposes a stakeout S4E07.png|I have a crazy idea that I think for some reason is actually going to work... The stakeout Rainbow Dash in the moonlight S4E07.png|"The Witching Hour." Rainbow Dash making spooky voice S4E07.png Main cast looking toward trees S4E07.png Fluttershy "really really hungry" S4E07.png Fluttershy drooling S4E07.png|What's wrong with you, Fluttershy? Rarity reassuring Fluttershy S4E07.png Twilight "until we solve this mystery" S4E07.png|Well, I'm an alicorn now and Rarity is a unicorn... Ponies in agreement S4E07.png|The two of us will use our magic as flashlights. Twilight and Rarity casting signals S4E07.png|Allow us to show you. Twilight and Rarity's pony signals S4E07.png|Voila! Pinkie Pie holding flashlight in her mane S4E07.png|With her hair? Now that's Pinkie being Pinkie. Pinkie Pie's pony signal S4E07.png Applejack talking to Pinkie Pie S4E07.png Pinkie shines light in Applejack's face S4E07.png Applejack dizzy derp S4E07.png Pinkie searching with her flashlight S04E07.png Pinkie Pie with narrowed eyes S4E07.png Pinkie Pie finds something S04E07.png Fluttershy sniffing apple S4E07.png|Just sniffin'. Pinkie shines light at Fluttershy S4E07.png|"Whatcha doin'?!" Pinkie showing light at Fluttershy S04E07.png Fluttershy looks through Pinkie's light S04E07.png Fluttershy walks away S04E07.png Ponies approaching the orchard S4E07.png Applejack and friends begin the stakeout S4E07.png|The Mane 6 begins the stake-out. Applejack and Pinkie patrolling S4E07.png Fluttershy walking alone S4E07.png Fluttershy's eyes turn red S4E07.png|Strange eye color. Fluttershy growing a fang S4E07.png|That's weird. Why is Fluttershy's tooth becoming sharp? Pinkie Pie walking alone S4E07.png Pinkie Pie hears something S4E07.png Pinkie staring at rotten apple S4E07.png Pinkie Pie readying pony signal S4E07.png Rarity walking alone S4E07.png|Just calm down Rarity. Think about happy things. Shadowy figure flying overhead S4E07.png|What's that? Rarity scared S4E07.png Shadow flies over Rarity S4E07.png Shadow flies over Rainbow Dash S4E07.png Rainbow Dash scared S4E07.png Rainbow Dash "you'll regret it!" S4E07.png|"You'll regret it!" Pony silhouette S4E07.png Rainbow Dash tackles shadowy figure S4E07.png|You're going down. Rainbow Dash with raining hay S4E07.png|Scarecrow? Pony scarecrow S4E07.png Rainbow and scarecrow being watched S4E07.png|We always feel like somepony's watching us. Twilight Sparkle walking alone S4E07.png Twilight Sparkle scared S4E07.png Owl with stern expression S4E07.png Applejack's pony signal S4E07.png Applejack with jaw hanging S4E07.png|Jawdrop. Twilight hit by apple core S4E07.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy hanging upside-down S4E07.png Flutterbat about to be revealed S4E07.png Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png Flutterbat hissing S4E07.png|There is no Fluttershy, only Zuul. Beware of the Flutterbat Twilight and friends in shock S4E07.png|Fluttershy, what happened to you? Pinkie shines flashlight in Fluttershy's face S4E07.png Fluttershy hisses in Pinkie's face S4E07.png|''Hisssss!'' Rarity "that's not Fluttershy" S4E07.png|"That's not Fluttershy..." Rarity "...that's Flutterbat!" S4E07.png|"That's Flutterbat." Rarity tries to talk Fluttershy down S4E07.png|Fluttershy, get down from there. You're gonna fall and hurt yourself. Flutterbat hisses at Rarity S4E07.png|Flutterbat hissing at Rarity. Rainbow Dash talks to Flutterbat S4E07.png|Quit the bat act. Flutterbat hisses at Rainbow Dash S4E07.png Flutterbat swats Rainbow Dash away S4E07.png|Nice wings Rainbow Dash surprised S4E07.png|Fluttershy never did that to me. Rainbow "let her come down when she's ready" S4E07.png|Maybe we should let her come down when she's ready. Flutterbat swooping over ponies S4E07.png|Flutterbat flying fast. Pinkie Pie "Flutterbat on the loose!" S4E07.png|''Flutterbat on the loose!'' Pinkie Pie "run for your lives!" S4E07.png Twilight tells Pinkie to calm down S4E07.png|Pinkie, it's okay. Don't be scared. We need to find out what happened. Twilight "she's back on her...branch" S4E07.png|look she's hanging upside down on her branch again. Flutterbat biding her time S4E07.png|Spikey hair Pinkie Pie "waiting for the right moment to pounce" S4E07.png Applejack "bats don't eat ponies" S4E07.png Pinkie Pie scared S4E07.png Pinkie using mane as a drill S4E07.png|Who knew pinkie pie could use her mane as a drill? Well, she's pinkie pie. What did you expect? Rarity "I don't understand" S4E07.png|I guess that was the most normal thing that happened today. Twilight "this was actually our fault" S4E07.png Twilight casting more magic S4E07.png|i think i know what happened. Twilight's magic screen S4E07.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and vampire bat on screen S4E07.png|OK that's me, the bat, and Fluttershy. Twilight's magic and Fluttershy's stare S4E07.png|Two things on the same target. Twilight's spell reflected at Fluttershy S4E07.png|Which causes a side effect by one of them to the other. Vampire bat desire transfer into Fluttershy S4E07.png|slurrrrp Flutterbat is born S4E07.png|It turned her into a bat. Twilight "reverse the spell and make it right" S4E07.png Pinkie Pie "let's save Fluttershy..." S4E07.png Pinkie Pie "...before that thing eats us all!" S4E07.png Flutterbat diving toward main cast S4E07.png|Sonic Rainboom in 3...2...1... Rainbow Dash "hit the deck!" S4E07.png|Look out. Main cast ducking under Flutterbat S4E07.png|BOOM. Fluttershy sure is fast, even as a bat. Pinkie Pie "follow that bat!" S4E07.png|Follow that bat. Ponies chase after Flutterbat S4E07.png Flutterbat looking down S4E07.png Flutterbat's ear changes S4E07.png|Ew. Barf. Main cast loses sight of Flutterbat S4E07.png Flutterbat swooping down S4E07.png|Target locked Spike running from Flutterbat S4E07.png Spike trips over apple S4E07.png Flutterbat diving toward Spike S4E07.png Spike shielding himself S4E07.png Flutterbat in the moonlight S4E07.png|''I'' raise the moon now. Applejack telling friends to look out S4E07.png Rainbow Dash "your whole crop will be gone" S4E07.png|your core is gonna be gone. Applejack "I just want my friend back" S4E07.png|I want my best friend back. Twilight determined to catch Flutterbat S4E07.png Main cast searching for Flutterbat S4E07.png Twilight and friends spot Flutterbat S4E07.png Flutterbat sitting alone S4E07.png|There you are! Twilight whispering to her friends S4E07.png Flutterbat looking at ponies S4E07.png|Oh, I've got visitors. Flutterbat flying past ponies S4E07.png|Fluttershy, get back here. Twilight "it's no use" S4E07.png Pinkie Pie "if only we had Fluttershy" S4E07.png|"If we only had Fluttershy," is a little ironic since they are two in one body. Twilight "that's it!" S4E07.png Twilight's face of confidence S4E07.png|I have a plan to change her back. Flutterbat flying and snarling S4E07.png|Look out. I'm coming to get you. Catching the Flutterbat Twilight levitating large object S4E07.png Twilight directing friends "action stations!" S4E07.png|Le gigantic apple Applejack holding knife S4E07.png Rainbow Dash sympathizing with Applejack S4E07.png|"So much for having the winning apple at the Appleloosa state fair, huh?" Applejack looking sad S4E07.png|Yeah, but there's always next year. Giant apple leaking juice S4E07.png Rainbow Dash fanning the scent S4E07.png Flutterbat smelling scent of apples S4E07.png|Sniff sniff? Flutterbat flying and snarling S4E07.png|Rawr! Rainbow and Applejack see Flutterbat closing in S4E07.png|Let's hope this works. Rainbow and Applejack dramatic zoom S4E07.png|Here she comes. Applejack kicks giant apple away S4E07.png Flutterbat looking at her reflection S4E07.png|I have teeth? Since when do I have teeth? Flutterbat dizzy S4E07.png|''Migraine.'' Pinkie Pie behind a mirror S4E07.png Flutterbat flying away S4E07.png|Zoom Rarity levitating mirror S4E07.png|Oh my, what happened to me? Twilight reversing the spell S4E07.png Flutterbat in a trance S4E07.png|"Am I really that scary?!" Magic swirls around Flutterbat S4E07.png|Transformation of the Flutterbat Flutterbat's fang retracting S4E07.png|Ow! Transforming is no fun. Flutterbat's ear returns to normal S4E07.png Fluttershy back to normal S4E07.png Fluttershy waking up S4E07.png Fluttershy's friends cheering S4E07.png|"Where am I?" In Equestria, dummy. Applejack hugging Fluttershy S4E07.png|You're okay Fluttershy. Fluttershy "what happened to me" S4E07.png|"What happened to me?" Pinkie Pie butting in S4E07.png|"You turned into a vampire pony!" Fluttershy "I tried to eat ponies" S4E07.png|"I tried to eat ponies?!" Pinkie Pie "of course not!" S4E07.png|"Of course not!" Fluttershy "so I wasn't a vampire" S4E07.png|"So I wasn't a vampire?" Pinkie Pie "yes!" S4E07.png|"Yes!" Fluttershy "yes I was or yes I wasn't" S4E07.png|"'Yes, I was' or 'yes, I wasn't'?" Pinkie Pie "yes you were!" S4E07.png|"Yes, you were!" Fluttershy "but I didn't try to eat ponies" S4E07.png|"But I didn't try to eat ponies?" Pinkie Pie "yes!" 2 S4E07.png|"Yes!" Fluttershy "I did" S4E07.png|"I did?!" Pinkie Pie "no!" S4E07.png|"No!" Fluttershy confused S4E07.png|"I'm confused..." Rarity also confused S4E07.png|"Me too. And I was there." Epilogue Applejack setting up vampire bat sanctuary S4E07.png Applejack apologizing to Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy talking with Applejack S4E07.png Rainbow Dash between Applejack and Fluttershy S4E07.png Applejack "yup" and Rainbow Dash happy S4E07.png Rainbow Dash super excited S4E07.png Fluttershy's cottage S4E07.png Spike writing in friendship journal S4E07.png Applejack telling Spike what to write S4E07.png Applejack blushing S4E07.png Ponies agreeing with Fluttershy S4E07.png Applejack offers Fluttershy an apple S4E07.png Pinkie Pie with fangs S4E07.png|Stand back! Pinkie Pie staring at the apple S04E07.png|I vant to suck its juice! Pinkie Pie biting into apple S4E07.png|*Crunch!* Pinkie Pie embarrassed S4E07.png|Awww, Darn i wanted to fool you. Ponies and Spike laughing S4E07.png Fluttershy's fang close-up S4E07.png|Uh Oh... Promotional Applejack looking at the vampire fruit bats promotional S4E07.png|Apple Hitchjack's "The Bats"? The main characters looking at something promotional S4E07.jpg|It looks like Applejack's orchard is haunted. Applejack with apples around her promotional S4E07.jpg|Apples. Apples everywhere. .